


Dissolution

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon - Manga, Comfort/Angst, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Healing, Holding Hands, M/M, Moving On, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation, Short One Shot, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Waiting, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. All that kept him from falling apart was Leorio by his side.





	Dissolution

"How did we get here?"

Leorio sighed, resting his head on the wall behind them. "I don't know, Kurapika, I just don't know."

"…You weren't to know, Leorio, how far I had to go, for my people, for _everything_. Even after all that, what else is there?"

The white walls of the room seemed vast at first glance. As the seconds, minutes, even hours passed, however, it felt as if the room was closing in on them.

All that kept Kurapika from falling apart was Leorio by his side, hearing his heartbeat, and the knowledge that he was still here. He was in control of his own mind, for the first time in what felt like forever. It was too soon to try and begin to process what the Phantom Troupe had done, what the pursuit of vengeance made him do, and what it made him _feel_.

There were a million things he could have said, but Leorio settled with, "Kurapika, don't ever… say that, don't even think that."

Kurapika chose his words carefully, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm not sure if I can keep promises now, but…for you, I'll try." he promised quietly.

With that, Kurapika leaned further into Leorio, their hands intertwined, and he closed his eyes so he could only feel, just this once.


End file.
